


Howling

by GhostlyLibra16



Category: Grojband
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fanfiction, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Teen Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyLibra16/pseuds/GhostlyLibra16
Summary: Mature for: Violence and BloodAfter a gig goes horribly wrong and leaving ring leader Corey injured, Corey starts to experience very odd behavior such as; trouble sleeping, trouble focusing, lack of emotion and is overall not himself. This causes the band, Laney especially, to grow worried about him so they suggest he stay home during practice hours and try to get better. However, it doesn't work too well and causes Laney to go check on him, only to find him missing and a window left open...I don't own any of the characters or the show, they belong to their rightful owners, Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton
Relationships: Laney Penn/Corey Riffin





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public Grojband fanfic, so the characters may be somewhat out of character as I am still learning how to write them. I would like to know how you feel about the story so far and hopefully give things that can help me improve it :3 hope you enjoy it!

No one's POV/Narrator*

The town was in utter chaos, tables being thrown in the air, chairs being destroyed, curtains getting torn, and people running around as if their life depended on it. Everyone was just in pure panic, running over each other and ignoring all that was around them. 

Now, you may be wondering, what is causing all this havoc? Well, the answer is simple; Werewolf. However, werewolves shouldn't exist, right? So why would there be one causing all this trouble? Well, zombies shouldn't be real either but hey, they happened.

So, some questions can be asked, how did this werewolf come to be? What made it start attacking citizens and random objects? Well, let's figure that out, shall we?

_~Flashback ~_

_*Corey's POV*_

I sat on the stage of my garage, tuning my guitar with a wide smile on my face. You see, I recently got this gig at the mayor's annual re-election. Now, I don't understand why he would hold an election as he is the only one running but hey, a gig's a gig.

The others haven't shown up yet due to personal reasons such as Kin and Kon helping their mother prepare dinner for her work and Laney...well I don't know, she just said that she'll be running late, nothing more.

I sighed, I disliked being alone, especially alone in my garage despite having Trina on the upper floor. However, even with having her around while the others are away, I still felt alone. 

As I waited, I checked the time. _'6:40 PM, the gig starts in 20 minutes.' _I sighed, putting my phone away, and went back to my guitar.__

____

____

I kept tuning my guitar when the garage door opened, revealing a short, Caucasian girl with short red hair and black eyeliner. "Sorry I'm late, I was held up with trying to fix the t.v. for my grandma" She spoke, giving a small, apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's alright Lanes," I said, smiling and set my guitar down to the side, looking at her. She smiled once more, a visible blush forming across her face as she walked inside. She sets the bass case down on the ground, opening it up. "So what's this gig you set us up for this time?"

I grinned widely, jumping slightly from where I was sitting. "Mayor Mellow wants us to play at his re-election ceremony, and he wants us to perform a couple of our songs."

"A couple of our songs? So no new ones this time?" She asked a brow raised on her face, looking rather skeptical. "That's... new?"

"I know!" I cheered, shooting up from my sitting position. "This means that we don't have to bother with trying to steal from Trina, well this time anyway." 

She sighs with relief. "That's good to hear." She soon stands up, sliding her bass on over her head before turning towards me. "So, what are we practicing first?"

I rested a hand on my chin as I thought about what to play. "How about...just some instrumental stuff? Kin and Kon aren't here to keep the beat so maybe we can just do that?" I suggested with a small shrug.

The bassist responded with a nod and walks over, climbing up on the stage. "Anything specific?" I shake my head, picking up my pick, and started playing. "Just whatever sounds right" She nodded once more and began plucking away at her bass's strings, providing low pitches. Soon we started to create a rhythm, a soft, slow-paced melody that echoed through the garage.

As we played, I occasionally shot glances at the bassist, my eyes tracking her movements. The way she played seemed...breathtaking to me and how she looked as she played was making it more difficult for me to focus. I couldn't understand why, I mean, she's just playing her instrument, it's as simple as that. However...I felt drawn to it, to HER.

Laney continued to play, soon looking at me as she did, catching me staring at her, which ended up causing her to blush and stop. "You alright Core?" She asked, a confused look plastered on her face.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm good" I chuckled nervously, a small blush forming on my face. _'Great going Core...now she'll think that you're a creep.' _This caused her to raise a brow again but quickly shrugged. "If you say so." She said before plucking at her bass again. I sighed, soon doing the same but my mind kept being out of focus for the rest of this small session.__

____

__

After a couple of minutes of playing, Kin and Kon arrived, immediately joining us and creating a new, awesome tune. Once we were done, I explained to the twins about our newest gig. They seemed to be a bit excited about not having to create a new song but were also a bit grumpy due to it being an election event. 

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Sure it's just a boring election but I am sure we can liven things up!" I cheered, trying to sound excited.

"I guess but I think everyone there would be asleep out of utter boredom," Kin retorted, crossing his arms. "Or they probably won't bother showing up. I mean, it's only Mellow running" 

"Maybe, but once they hear us play, they'll be wide awake!" I cheered, grinning widely before quickly packing up my guitar. "Now let's get going, we have to be there in about...10 minutes"

"10 minutes!?" The twins exclaimed, hastily throwing their instruments into Trina's car and getting in. 

"Wait, we're taking Trina's car? Does she know about this?-" Before Laney could finish, I pushed her inside and quickly got in the driver's seat. "Nope! Plus I got my permit so this technically isn't a problem" I said, quickly driving off while ignoring the frustrated screams of my sister.

_*10 minutes Later*_

After arriving with just a slim amount of time left and a rough parking job, we rushed inside. The Mayor was already there, wearing his usual attire with the only thing different being an electoral badge on his coat. He was looking down at his watch, an impatient look on his face. "You boys just barely made it on time" He grumbled, looking at us with a stern look. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, we were caught up in practice" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Well, I hope you used your time wisely, the audience will be here any minute and I can't be running a late schedule." He leads us towards the stage. "You boys will be playing here, I know it ain't much but it's all we got for the time being. Now, I still need to fashion myself up so you should still have time to set up, so I hope you know what you're doing." He said, turning around and heading back to the main hall. 

Once he left, we started to set up our instruments, making sure they were tuned right and were overall good to go. "Alright, everything good to go?" I asked, receiving nods from my bandmates.

"Okay, ready in 3, 2, 1!" I shouted and once I reached one, we all started to play. 

_*No one's/Narrator's POV*_

The band's music played throughout town hall, echoing through the city and nearby woods. Their music seemed to lure everyone in town towards the hall, citizens arriving one by one and taking their seats in the main hall where the Mayor stood proudly behind a podium, holding onto what looked to be his speech. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, however, the band's music seemed to attract another figure, one that no one expected. 

Deep in the forest, far enough that the music was barely audible, laid an ancient figure, one that was almost a millennia-old. The deep, low sounds of its snores echoed in the forest, blocking any sounds around it. The snores came from what looked to be a large cave, nothing but darkness and mist coming into view. Deep inside was what looked to be a lump, it seemed to be covered with leaves and twigs and showed signs of breathing. 

The lump continued to rest, snoring louder with each passing minute until something seemed to make it stop. An ear rose from the pile, flicking ever so slightly as the sounds of music and songs filling its ear. This seemed to annoy the lump, making it shuffle around and let out a low, scratchy growl. The lump's head soon rose up, its pointed ears pricking up and twitching at the sounds around it. Dark fur covered the head, dust, and leaves decorating it. Finally, a pair of dark, red-amber eyes glowed amongst the darkness, illuminating the area around as the beast snarled. The beast slowly rose, revealing a long pair of back legs and a muscled frame. It walked out of the cave, its gaze fixated at the source of the noise, Peaceville.

_~Meanwhile~ *Corey's POV*_

We continued to play, our music getting louder for each person passing by. I give an occasional smile to the audience, wanting to seem as friendly as possible. 'So far so good.' I thought as I saw some people mouthing along and jamming out to our songs. 

After a good 20 minutes of playing, the Mayor raises his hand up, signaling us to stop playing. I saw this and motioned the other to stop.

The mayor clears his throat, checking over his papers before opening his mouth to speak, however, before he can get the chance to, a loud roar erupted outside of the front doors, making everyone jump. This caused Kin to jump into Kon's arms and Laney to cling onto my arm, not that I don't mind all that much.

"W-What was that!?" Exclaimed Kon as he held onto a shaking Kin.

"I don't know! It can't be Trina, her shouts are a lot worse!" I looked around, my fists slightly clenching in fear as I couldn't find anyone that would have caused the noise.

"Maybe it was that!" Shouted Laney as she pointed towards one of the windows, revealing a tall, bulky silhouette of a creature peering into the building.

It roared, thrusting an arm through the window, breaking it, and making everyone panic.

_~End of Flashback, Back to Present~  
*Still Corey's POV*_

_'This is going wrong...VERY WRONG. This wasn't supposed to happen!' _I thought panicked as I watched people hurry towards the exit, screaming as the creature broke through the window, snarling loudly.__

"CORE, WE NEED TO GO!" Shouted Laney as she tried to get me to move but I wouldn't budge, my eyes were glued onto the creature. It was a werewolf, something that shouldn't even exist or even be possible. Its dark mattered, fur glistened as the moon shone down into the building, revealing broken, glass shards scattered about its body. Its dark red-amber eyes flared with anger as it snapped at passerby's, almost biting some when they got too close to it. I kept my eyes on it, my face growing pale and my body started to shake. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it, it was almost like...I was drawn to it. I was frozen...frozen with fear. 

"COREY!" I felt a hard tug on my arm, making me snap out of it, and looked at the bassist. Her eyes were filled with fear and horror, her hand trembling against my arm and her lip quivered with fear. "WE NEED TO LEAVE!" She said frantically as Kin and Kon were already on their way to the door, screaming. I nodded quickly and we both started running to the door.

I'm guessing the creature saw us as it roared loudly, sending chills down my spine and I heard quick footsteps coming straight for us. _'Don't turn around, Don't turn around!' _I repeatedly thought to myself as I kept running, unknowingly passing Laney as I did so. 'There!' I thought as I had made it to the door, about to run out when I heard a fearful scream. _' Laney!'_ __

__I quickly turn back around, eyes widening as I saw my best friend trapped in a corner, cowering as the beast towered over her. Its fangs bared and claws unsheathed, its arms were outstretched, ready to strike._ _

____

____

Without thinking, I ran towards them, screaming out. "Laney, Move!" I said as the creature swung its claw down, but before it could hit her, I pushed her out of the way, making her land on the floor with a thud and for its claws to strike me instead.

I cried out as its claws made contact with my shoulder, leaving four, large claw marks running from my shoulder to my upper chest. It had torn my shirt and the marks were starting to appear red and oozing.

I could have sworn I saw the beast give a satisfied smirk. _'W-What the?..' _I couldn't even finish my thought before suddenly, I was on the ground. Pain erupting up my back and head once I colliding with the hard pavement. My vision suddenly became a blur, I couldn't make out what was in front of me or beside me. A ringing sound echoed through my ears, making everything around me inaudible as well.__

____

____

"Core!"

Was the first thing I heard as I seemed to have regained myself. My vision still seemed to be a blur but I can make out a large blur running off towards one of the broken windows. "W-what..." I mumbled, trying to sit up, immediately letting out a sharp hiss as I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder, quickly grabbing it and feeling a wet liquid. "Huh?..." Before I could look at my hand, I was suddenly pulled out, getting dragged to the front doors. 

"Come on, we need to go now!" I heard Laney say. I tried to look at her, but my vision was starting to become blurry again and within a second, everything became black.

_~Timeskip to back at the garage~  
*Laney's POV*_

"So what happened?" I heard one of the twins ask as I grabbed the first aid kit. "He got attacked, that's what happened" I mumbled as I wasn't really in the mood to answer questions at the moment. I mean, who would be when they witnessed their best friend/crush be attacked right in front of them. 

I motion the twins to set the unconscious guitarist on the couch. "Alright...can one of you go get some water? I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll need it" I asked, receiving a nod from Kin and watched him head to the kitchen. "Okay, Kon, can you hold him up and try to keep him still...or just his shoulder" The drummer nodded and did just that. As he did, Corey's head slumps down and off to the side, exposing the wound. It looked to be pretty deep, showing more signs of them being abrasions and gashes than simple scratches. More blood streamed down from the wound, staining his shirt in the process. A couple of drops leaked from the shirt and were starting to stain the loveseat. 

I immediately felt a stab in my heart as I saw it, a feeling of guilt filling my chest. _'I caused this...' _I thought to myself as I opened the kit, taking out a handful of bandages and a couple of medical ointments and bottles. "You're gonna use all of that?" Kon asked as he had to remove the other's shirt due to the blood. "Well, best to use them then use nothing" I grabbed a cloth, pouring some peroxide onto it, and rubbed it on the wound, earning a pained grunt from the semi-conscious blue-haired boy.__

____

____

I winced as I heard him, making me feel worse about the incident, and continued, soon placing some of the ointment and wrapped it up. "There..." I muttered, making sure the entire wound was all taken care of, and pulled away, motioning Kon to lay him back down. Corey winced, his eyes squinted shut and a pained snarl forming on his lips. 

"Core?..." I mumbled a concerned look on my face as I slowly sat by him, placing a hand on his forehead. Surprisingly, his forehead felt hot to the touch, almost hot enough to call him ill. "Whoa...how did he get that hot so quickly?" I questioned as Kin came back with a bottle of water. I grabbed the bottle from him and poured some of a loose piece of cloth, placing it on his head, hoping that it will help calm him down. 

Kin watched, his brow raised. "That's odd...normally it takes a couple of days to show signs of being ill or better..." He mumbled, watching as the guitarist seemed to have started signs of resting. "Well...he seems to be doing fine right now, maybe it was just a side effect of the medicine?" The pianist suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. I remained silent, keeping my focus on the resting boy, the look of concern still plastered on my face with a mix of worry. 

"Hey..." I felt the pianist rest his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. "He'll be alright..." He said, trying to reassure me, and gave me a small smile. "He's Corey...you know him, he'll just get back up and act as if nothing happened." I nodded, slowly smiling. "That's true..." I look back at the sleeping boy. "We should get him to his room, it would be much comfortable there for him when he wakes up," I said, reluctantly getting up. The twins nodded, carefully picking up Corey. I watched as they disappeared upstairs, leaving me to worry.

_' If only I was faster, this wouldn't have happened...' _I thought to myself, slowly holding onto my arms, hugging myself, and stared down at the ground. I felt the prickle of tears tickle my eyes as I kept replaying the image in my head, the image of him being tackled and getting clawed at, all because I was too slow.__

A hand soon rested on my shoulder, gently shaking me to get me out of my thoughts. I flinched, quickly looking up and seeing the twins. "He's in bed...He'll be fine in the morning, hopefully," I heard Kon say, a hint of concern in his voice. I nodded, quickly wiping my face, and straightened up. "Alright, we should head back to our own homes...leave him be for the night," Kin said shortly after, looking clearly tired from tonight's events. I nodded once more, not saying anything once more, and stared at the stairs. I didn't want to leave, not with him in this condition. 

I was about to go up the stairs when I felt Kin grab my arm. "Come on, it also might do you some good too..." He mumbled, slowly pulling me away. "But...I can't just leave him here like that..." I protested, gently tugging on my arm. "I know that but it seems like both of you need some rest tonight and being with him when he's like that might only make it worse for you..." The pianist responded, his brows furrowing. 

I opened my mouth, ready to protest but I couldn't seem to find the right ones and closed it, my eyes narrowing, and looked to the side. I heard the slightly taller boy sigh and with a tug of my arm, he led me out of the garage. I kept my gaze at the building, mainly at the window that led to Corey's room. I gave one final concerned look towards it before looking away, walking off to my own house. 

_~Meanwhile~  
*No one/Narrator's POV*_

As everyone left to go off their own houses, a series of noises can be heard from the young guitarist's room, noises ranging from mumbles, growls, and even whimpered can be heard. The boy was tossing and turning in his bed, arms clenching around himself tightly as he uttered inaudible words. His whole body seemed to be trembling, making the blanket slide off his body. 

An uncomfortable and pained expression was shown on his face as he faced the ceiling, sweat dripping from his forehead and torso. Suddenly, the boy shot himself up, a snarl exiting his mouth as he was now wide awake, his own eyes opened wide, his blue iris was no more. Instead, they were now replaced with a bloody red color, and they seemed to be filled with one emotion, hunger.


End file.
